Help Me
by RisingDawn66
Summary: well this is my story that I was making and I thought that people would probably like it and the summary is that there is a new Freddy Fazbears Pizza and all the animatronics are here and Toy Bonnies been acting weird lately and then in the middle of the night during the sleepover Foxy goes missing and all thats left is his eye patch and a note
1. Chapter 1

Help Me

Chapter 1: The Fear

"Hello kids remember us well we're back and we're new and improved so everyone can join the party." "Where's Foxy?" "Oh Foxy is still being updated he will be here soon now to show you all of us." Freddy said happily "Hi kids I'm Bonnie and my friend Toy Bonnie or Bon "Hi I'm new and improved and to say I might just be better so say hello to me Chica and Toy Chica but you can call her Chi." "Hi Hello" "who's that we hear it'ssss Balloon Boy or BB" "hahahaha I'm here as well." "Hello I'm BB." "I'm Balloon Girl or JJ and we love balloons." "Hey what about me Toy Freddy or Fred."

"Hello am I in the right room oh Hello kids I'm Marionette or Puppet Master or Mar Mar and huh wait a minute I hear footsteps down the hall who is it I hear oh hurray it's Springtrap." "Springtrap?" The kids ask curiously "Hello kids I'm Springtrap but some people call me Golden Bonnie or Spring Bonnie,but oh well you've forgotten all about the other gold one around here Golden Freddy or Gold Fred." "Also you've forgotten all about the phantoms, so here is Phantom Freddy or PF,Phantom Chica or PC,Phantom Balloon Boy and Girl or Phantom BB and Phantom JJ, Phantom Marionette or Phantom Mar, also Phantom Mangle or PM with Phantom Foxy or PFox,and Mangle."

"Arrrr do I hear the name of me phantom or do you mean me?" "FOXY!" "Yes me mateys it's me Foxy the Pirate Fox. So how are you kids doing?" "Awesome Foxy!" "That"s good to hear now who wants to see me Pirate treasure?" "We doooooo" "hehe then here we go" :bop bop: :poof: "WOOOOW"

:After Freddy Fazbears Pizza is closed:

"So Foxy how are you feeling now that your fixed up do you feel like checking on Mike with me?" Freddy asked. "Actually I'm pretty good if I do say so myself and i think I'll pass." Foxy said "ok be back soon" Freddy said in the distance.

:In Mike's office:

"Ahhh peek-a-boo" Freddy said "AHHH" Mike screamed "don't do that Freddy you scared the living soul out of me" "sorry I was just checking to see if everything's all set?" Freddy asked with a smile "yeah everything's fine Freddy just don't sneak up on me ok" Mike said spooked "huh whats going on in the kitchen" Mike said "well Mike I got to go back and see what's going on" Freddy walked out saying "ok bye Freddy" Mike said face glued to looking at the screen.

:Back in the kitchen:

"Ok guys I'm back" Freddy said "so how's Pirates Cove they fixed it up right" Chica asked curiously, "well in fact they did and it's way better and I overheard with my fox ears that they're making a new place for me called Pirates Core." Foxy said excited, "wow that's pretty cool Foxy" Toy Bonnie said with a big smile then starts munching on a carrot in the corner, "Bon why are you eating in the corner again?" Foxy asked with a weird look on his face, "I'm sorry it's juts the past night it felt really weird here and it's creeping me out, os no one can sneak attack me if I'm in a corner." Toy Bonnie said with a scared look on his face.

"Who wants pizza or cake?" Chica and Toy Chica asked, "uhh not right now ok," Toy Freddy says. "Ok," "Huggggsssss" Mangle then ensnares Bonnie in a hug, "ACK" :BOOM CRASH: they tumble on the floor knocking pot and pans on the floor. "Oopsee my bad Bonnie-boo" Mangle says in an adorable tone of voice, "Mangle how many times do I have to tell you no sneaking up on me,no jumping on me knocking me to the floor,no hugs,and don't ever call me that again" Bonnie says clearly mad, "don't call you what ever again do you mean Bonnie-boo" Mangle says with a devious smile knowing it makes Bonnie mad. "Yes that don't be calling me that," "okey dokey then," Mangle says skipping away, "rrrggghhh she makes me so mad sometimes." Bonnie says almost likely to blow a fuse .Then a noise that Toy Bonnie hears frightens him and makes him cry, "hey Bon what's wrong?" Foxy and Bonnie asked, "it's here the thing that I was talking about it's here somewhere and whatever it is it's very dangerous and it's after one of us but I'm not sure who" TB says through tears. "Hey Bon I think we should all sleep on the stage so you feel safe and whoever it's after will have to go through all of us to get the right one he wants" Bonnie suggested "REALLY" Mangle screeches "hurray" "oh geez I forgot Mangle could hear me now she's gonna crush me in a hug or something umm Mangle no nono no ge-get away from me ahhhhhhh" (Bonnie runs away from Mangle that's trying to hug him) "come on Bonnie stop running so I can give you a hug and maybe a little kisssss?" Mangle says making a kissy face, "oh god no Mangle I don't like you like that I only like you like a friend and no more so stop"Bonnie yells running in Chicas direction not noticing :crash: "ahhhhhhhh" Mangle yells while starting to cry "is this why you don't love me because you love Chica?" Bonnie ended up falling on top of Chica kissing her then he immediately got off of her and wiped off his mouth while Chica did the same, "eewww Mangle I don't like Chica that way either this wouldn't of happened if you didn't chase me and I like everyone as a friend I have no love interests and the thing is I think of Bon as my little brother." Bonnie said without hesitation "ok well go get your sleeping bags everyone and forget this had happened so we can start this sleepover" Chica said with a big smile on her face happy that this had happened because she actually has a crush on Bonnie but never knew how to tell him. "Umm well I'm not going to be able to go to this 'sleepover' or whatever you call it because I have stuff to do in Pirates Cove so see you tomorrow." Foxy said with a smile "ok see you tomorrow Foxy" everyone said as the Phantoms and Springtrap disappeared into their part of the place where no one else was allowed.

This is how this sleepover ended up Mangle was in Kids Cove tiding stuff up then ended up passing out in her usual spot, BB and JJ ended up on the floor face first in hte kitchen,well BB did JJ ended up getting to Kids Cove with Mangle and passed out next to her, Springtrap and the Phantoms ended up in the back room who knows how (the back room is where the animatronics weren't allowed to go so they get an error every time they try to go in.) Marionette had her box tipped over in the prize area so she tipped it upward and was half way in when she passed out so she was half in and half out laying over the side,Foxy was in Pirates Cove organizing stuff then ended up passing out face first in a pile of stuff, Freddy and Chica were in front of the stage sleeping Fred and Chi were on the stage passed out somehow who knows how Chi ended up in Fred's arms,and Bonnie and Bon were in the middle of the stage Bonnie with his arm around Bon protecting him and holding him so he wouldn't ever loose him were sound asleep.

See this is how Bonnie always feels about Toy Bonnie if Bon is crying before anyone even notices Bonnie is at the scene and is cheering him up,whenever Bon is having trouble with a box or some kids Bonnie helps to make things right, or if Bon's not feeling right and the kids won't leave him alone Bonnie tells the kids to stop because Toy Bonnie isn't feeling good and takes over for him until he's better.

Then Golden Freddy decided to help out and tidied up the place and brought BB and JJ to their place and put them in their positions,he put Mangle lying against the wall,put Marionette in her box and closed it up then winded up her music box and placing it on the table he put Foxy in his bed then he left Freddy,Chica,Bonnie,Bon,Fred,and Chi alone then he went backstage and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 of 2

Chapter 2: The Capture

In the middle of the night everyone heard a scream and then Bon started to run toward Pirates Cove before anyone even woke up Bonnie had already woke up and started to follow him and found him sitting on the floor with something in his hand reading something while crying, "Bon what's wrong? What are you reading?" Bonnie asked, "that that jerk I hate him I HATE HIM" Bon said in a weird fierce tone in his voice that Bonnie has never heard from him 'where the hell is he. He was my friend and he took him WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM" Bon screamed "hey what's going on Bon why are you saying that? Do you know where Foxy is by chance?" Bonnie asked a little nervous "He took him I got to go right now" Toy Bonnie suddenly runs leaving the letter but keeping the thing in his hand, "oh god no. No No No No No No this is freaking bad GUYS" Bonnie yells running to the others instantly waking them up and starts to read the letter to them out loud and a little shaky.

 _Hello my dear Freddy Fazbear animatronics it's me The Purple Guy I'm back and I'm one of the animatronics in this place but you don't know who and you won't figure it out but if you go to the Forest you might find some clues to who or in this case which of you I am and the whereabouts of your so very "Beloved" Foxy the Pirate Fox seriously how and why do you care about that pile of scrap they barely even fixed him up and when I'm done with him you won't be able to recognize him anymore oh what am I saying you'll be able to recognize him but he won't ever be the same HAHAHAHA. You have to save him by the fifth night cause that's when they will open again do to trouble in some of the areas and when the kids find out that Foxy is missing they won't be happy because you remember this morning hehehe and not just that but also if you don't get him back by the fifth night you will also loose him FOREVER. This is what I'm leaving you Foxy's favorite Eye Patch that he always wears well not anymore hahahaha Goodbye._

Then they all start to hear something like :dododododooodododododoododo ahhhh: Then they all ran to the Prize Corner to see Mangle looking into an empty Marionette box "Where did Marionette go I heard her music box going off,and when I got here the box was open and JJ's gone too" "Noooo why couldn't it have been BB" Chica said sadly "CHICA" Freddy started to yell "That's not important right now" then an endoskeleton with parts on it starts to crawl in "He-help me" it was Marionette she was broken so Mangle and Fred helped Marionette get up "wai-ai-ait the the rea-so-n wh-hy I'm li-like this-is-is is beca-a-a-us tri-tri-tried to stop stop stop the per-person fro-o-om ta-ta-taking JJ and-nd thi-i-is is is ho-ow-ow I end-ded up like." then after hearing that Fred and Mangle brought her to the repair area that was also followed by Chica and Gold Fred to repair her then BB rushed in and hugged Freddy saying through tears "where's JJ,Freddy? Where did she go? All I found was her triple balloon,hat,and sign in Pirates Cove and she wouldn't go anywhere without them" BB managed to say through tears, "BB and JJ are bets friends right no wonder why he's so devastated." Chi says giving BB a hug sneaking some double A batteries into his hand. "Batteries thanks Chi now I can use these by putting them into JJ's balloons and they will lead us right to them" BB said eagerly getting the hats,balloons,and signs "BB no-ooo st-stay he-ere wi-i-i-th me thi-i-i-s i-s their their their jo-b"Marionette says fully repaired but still a little voice box problem going on "what but why Marionette?" BB asks "BB we want to keep you safe. If you get separated from the group you don't have Foxy to call to and I'm worried about JJ too because she is my caller and I don't feel complete without her." Mangle said holding the urge to cry back "Ma-ma-ma-ma-Mangle wa-watch o-over BB fo-for me-me since I'm in-in thi-is con-condit-dition I-I-I update-date-date-date-dated BB and JJ's ba-balloooooo-nnn-sss so if BB has hi-is ballooon he-ee can c-call both Ma-Mangle or Foxy if there's batteries in it sa-same with JJ's ba-ll-ooonsss" Marionette stuttered "wait Mar Mar what are you saying" Mangle manages through newly formed tears from remembering JJ. "she's saying that you and BB should go with them because JJ is Marionette's crea-" "mmm puh RAAAAAA Freddy don't do that" Gold Fred shouted "Marionette's not ready for them to find out." Freddy whispered "no-o Fre-ee-eddy it-it's a-a-about-out-out time time time they know know know."Marionette says, "know what?" Mangle and BB ask "JJ is Mar Mar's personal creation and you both along with Foxy are too. That's why you're all connected like you are" Golden Freddy says slowly to let it sink in "I'm going to be watching over marionette while you're gone. Bring JJ and Foxy back safe ok" Gold Freddy says "right" Mangle and BB says. Right at that moment Bonnie runs outside and yells "Bon,Foxy,JJ I'm coming for you!" "BONNIE WAIT FOR US!" Freddy,Mangle,Chi,Fred,Chica,and BB say while running outside.

:In the Forest:

"Bonnie" Freddy yells "Wahhh he-help me" someone yells then Mangle,Fred,and Chi runs to the voice while Freddy,Chica,and BB searched. "Bonnie is that you?" Mangle asks while looking over the ledge noticing a pink fox cub "nuuu Sakura" Mangle screeches while jumping over the ledge with her feet hooked to some roots "Mangle noo!" then Fred and Chi grabbed her legs and pulls her up just as she grabbed Sakura.


	3. Mini Chapter: Funny Time

Mini Chapter: Funny Time

Mike looks at the cameras "hmm it's the second night and everyone's still gone" :fwip: "Aaaahhhh" "Raaaahhhh" Mike then passes out falling out of his chair face first on the floor because Golden Freddy was right there as he flipped the computer screen down. "Uh oh Mike Mike are you alive?" Golden Freddy asked with a high voice tone, then Gold Fred called Jeremy "yes this is Jeremy"the voice sounded through the phone "umm Jeremy I walked in to check on Mike and I found him face first on the floor." "did you scare him Gold Fred?" Jeremy asked "oh nononono I would never do that :cough: on purpose :cough: I just came in to ask if he could help me fix Mar Mar's voice box and he was looking at the cameras and I kinda sorta went behind his computer so when he flipped it down he kinda sorta screamed which scared me so I kinda sorta screamed and he kinda sorta passed out and fell out of his chair face first on the floor" Golden Freddy said "Gold Fred that scares people and possibly makes them unconscious."Jeremy whined "I didn't mean to" Golden Freddy whined "that's it I'm turning you purple when I get there." Jeremy said "Noooooo" then Golden Freddy dropped the phone and ran out of the room "Gold Fred are are you there?" Jeremy asked worried "uhh huh who's that? Is it heaven calling?" Mike asked just waking up "oh good your ok" "who's this?" "Jeremy" "Jeremy who" "Jeremy Fitzgerald." "Oh ok and who is that" Mike asked "uhh what's your name" "Uh I don't know what's yours" mike asks "It's Jeremy " "oh then what's my name?" "It's Mike" Jeremy answers "Mike I thought my name was Bob" Mike says dumbly "ugh ok how old are you?" Jeremy says slowly "uh how old are you" "18" "oh am I 2" Mike asks "What no your 20" Jeremy says clearly a little mad "oh am I supposed to know how old I am and my name?" Mike asks "YES" Jeremy yells "Ok that's it I'll be there in a minute" Jeremy says hanging up the phone. Then when Jeremy got there Mike was walking out all tipsy and then he fell face first on the ground "Mike what are you doing!" Jeremy yelled as he ran over to Mike lifting him up putting Mike's arm around his neck and keeping him stable with his arm around Mikes waist getting him in his office "huh dad?" Mike says sleepily "uh,no that's it" Jeremy then let's go of Mike letting him fall to the ground,"oww hey when did you get here Jeremy?" :hug: "Ahh mike what the heck" :peek: "oh your here,please don't turn me purple Jeremy." Golden Freddy shrieks. "Oh hey Gold Fred don't worry I won't" "GOLD FRED" :HUG: "Waaahhh ge-get the he-heck off of me Mi-Mike" Gold Fred wailed "hehe because I think that's punishment enough." Jeremy says laughing "Mike I just came in to ask if you would help me fix Marionette's voice box." Golden Freddy said "WHAT Marionettes voice box is broken nuuuu" Mike then ran into the Prize Corner "ugghhh Mike wait for me, come on Gold Fred" Jeremy sighed "ok." Golden Freddy says

:A couple of hours later:

"Hello thank you for fixing my voice box Gold Fred nice to see you Jeremy." "Your welcome" "yeah you too,but I think Mike has a concussion" Jeremy says cautiously "MAR-MAR!" "No stop bad Mike." Marionette says then Mike stops right in his tracks. :step step poke: "uhh huh oh hey Marionette hey Gold Fred how did I end up in here eh oh well,hey when did you get here Jeremy?" :SMACK: Jeremy ended up smacking himself in the face "huh he-he-he-hey why did you just do that Jeremy!"Mike says "I just got here awhile ago and I already need a break" Jeremy says agitated. After all that Jeremy and Mike was in the office playing Jenga, Marionette was making Jack in the Box's and Golden Freddy was checking the cameras.


	4. Chapt 2 part 2 of 2 and Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sakura

"Who is that?" Freddy,Chica,and BB ask "it's Sakura, Marionettes little sister" Mangle says rubbing her head on Sakura's head. "What!" everyone says "Yeah I'm Mar-Mar's little sister but I wanted to be a pink fox so awesome Mar-Mar made this special suit just for me which includes pink hair,pink fox ears and poofy pink tail,pink shirt,and pink shorts,and really awesome gloves that when I push this button they turn into hand gloves and the shoes are awesome too because when I press this button they turn into roller-skates. You better believe it" Sakura says excited "ok but you are still human" Chi says "yeah I know when I said suit I meant the ears,tail,gloves,and shoes the rest is meeee" Sakura squeals "I'm also super special awesome because I can change from a five year old to a thirteen year old." Sakura says jumping from Mangles grip doing a flip turning taller and older "cool" everyone says. "Yeah I know right" Sakura says doing another flip turning five again. "but I like being five cause I'm adorable" Sakura says cutely. Then everyone goes back to searching until Sakura said something "hey that's Phantom Marionette right and Bonnie too."

:Meanwhile with Phantom Marionette and Bonnie:

"Where's Bon I found a piece of his sweater now where is he" Bonnie said furiously "I don't know where he is all I know is he ran in the direction of Phantom Foxy saying something like 'I'll find Foxy then when I find Purple Guy he's dead' but I told him "that it's not going to be easy but he wouldn't listen" Phantom Mar said "ok so which direction did he go in?" Phantom Mar points toward an eerie looking place "oh no not the Forbidden Forest Bon" then off goes Bonnie into the Forest.

:Everyone else:

then everyone runs over and asked what happened when they found out they ran into the Forest while Phantom Mar faded away.

"Where ever Bon is:

"Foxy Foxy where are you,huh Foxy?" Bon says squinting to see through the fog "Foxy" then Bon runs over to the Foxy like figure "Hehehe I'm not Foxy I'm his Phantom and your Dead" Phantom Foxy says while swinging at Bon "woah rrrrgghh PFox where is Foxy!" then they start to fight when Bonnie got there :THWACK: Phantom Foxy's head is slammed off of a tree by Bonnie "Bon are you ok?" Bonnie asks worriedly "yeah I'm fine Bonnie thanks for the help," Bon says "Bonnie where are you" "huh" both a confused Bon and Bonnie say as everyone appears "your ok" everyone says relieved "huh who's that?" Bon and Bonnie ask pointing towards Sakura "oh this is Sakura" Mangle says.

:Deep within the Forest:

"LET US GO NOW" JJ screeches making Springtraps ears ring again "WILL YOU BE QUIET" Springtrap yells "she would be quiet if she wasn't tied to a chair that was already in a CELL!" Foxy yells back from the chair he's tied to. "UGH fine untie Balloon Girl but not Foxy" Springtrap sighs "REALLY" Foxy screams.


End file.
